custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
What's That Smell? (Thevideotour1's version)
What's That Smell? is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on February 5, 1992. Plot From a skunk to flowers, Barney, Baby Bop and the Backyard Gang learn about different kinds of scents. Each thing will have different scents as they discover what smells good or bad. Recap The video starts where chefs are making macaroni and cheese at the school cafeteria slips Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop () * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Lane (Danny Somerfield) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Kiki (Eden Riegel) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Jennifer (Alexis Harris) * Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) * A.J. (Ajay Reddy) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Chefs (Mary Bartram, Danny DeVito, Peter Linz, Meg Ryan, Lily Tomlin) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Mac and Cheese # Clean Up # Bubble, Bubble Bath # Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Hawaiian / Goodbye in Hawaiian) # What's That Smell? # The Five Senses Song # # # # # # Down on Grandpa's Farm # # # # # # # I Love You Trivia *Michael wears the same clothes from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard". *Amy wears the same clothes from "Rock with Barney" and the same hairstyle from "Barney in Concert". *Lane wears a olive green t-shirt, beige pants, white socks and brown sneakers. *Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Down on Barney's Farm". *Luci wears the same clothes from "Hola, Mexico!" and the same hairstyle from "Rock with Barney". *Dominic wears a purple t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks and brown shoes. *Derek wears the same clothes from "Going Places!". *Adam wears the same clothes from "Rock with Barney". *Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Going Places!". *Jennifer wears a white long-sleeved shirt, a red pleated jumper, white tights, black Mary Jane shoes and the same hairstyle from "Rock with Barney". *A.J. wears a red long-sleeved collar shirt, black jeans, black socks and black loafers. *Joseph wears the same clothes from "Rock with Barney". *Min wears the same clothes from "Playing It Safe" and the same hairstyle from "The Queen of Make-Believe". *The version of "Down on Grandpa's Farm" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Sir Barn-A-Lot". *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney In Concert (original)". * Barney wears the same Hawaiian shirt and Hawaiian leis from "Waiting for Santa" (when Barney messes up the Barney Shake by giving himself the Backyard Gang summer clothes instead of winter clothes). * Barney holds the same ukulele from "Barney's Beach Party". *After the "Barney Theme Song", when the chefs are making macaroni and cheese at the school cafeteria, the music from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" (when Carlos tells the kids they can use clay to make things) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *This is another time Baby Bop appears, after Barney comes to life. *After the song, "Mac and Cheese", when Amy is walking to the cafeteria with their trays of macaroni and cheese, a carton of milk and an apple, her brother, Michael bumps into her making her tray drop to the ground. *This is another time Barney falls or lays down. This time, he slips on some macaroni and cheese on the floor that Amy and her brother, Michael dropped, and falls down, hurting his knee. *When Barney screams, as he slips on some macaroni and cheese, *When the kids say "BARNEY!!!", as he's slipping on some macaroni and cheese on the floor that Amy and her brother, Michael dropped, *When Barney screams, as he crashes through the school vent, falls down, and hurts his knee, *During a scene where Barney slips on some macaroni and cheese that Amy and her brother, Michael dropped, and falls down, hurting his knee, the music from "A Splash Party, Please?" (when Derek races in a sack race) is used. *When Barney crashes through the school vent, the crash sounds were the mixed of the ones from "Fun with Reading" (when BJ ), * When Barney yells "OUCH!!!", as he hurts his knee, the sound *During a scene where Barney lays down the floor, crying in pain, *When Barney cries in pain, his cries are the same as Captain Feathersword's first cry from the "Five Little Ducks" music video in the bonus concert footage from the 1998 recording of "Wiggle Time" (when Captain Feathersword cries hysterically on a yellow hankerchief that Murray soaked into a red bucket of water), except it was pitched down to -12 and mixed with Barney's 1991 voice. *When Barney continues crying in pain, his cries are the same as *When Barney continues crying, after he sobs out "And it has a boo-boo!", his cries are the same as Fatso's first cry from the 1995 film, "Casper" (when Stretch says "What a sweetheart"), except it was pitched up to +12 and mixed with Barney's 1991 voice. *The vomit from Barney is computer-animated. *During the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Hawaiian / Goodbye in Hawaiian)", Barney wears a Hawaiian shirt and Hawaiian leis and he holds a Hawaiian guitar called "Ukulele". *This is another time Time Lapse is used. *Production for this video took place in August 1991. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", the chefs are making mac and cheese at the school cafeteria) * (the Backyard Gang arrive, while Lane is holding the Barney doll and Kathy is holding Teddy) * Min: Wow! What are you making? * (Lane puts the Barney doll aside while Kathy does the same thing for Teddy) * Peter the Chef: We're making mac and cheese. * Dominic: Wow! How do you make it? * Danny the Chef: Well, to make it, we boil the macaroni in a big pot of boiling water. * Mary the Chef: For the cheese sauce, we use milk, flour, some butter flour, salt, pepper and shredded cheese. * Lily the Chef: We melt butter in a suacepan over medium heat. * Meg the Chef: Next, we stir in flour and cook for about 3 to 5 minutes to form a roux. * Kiki: What's a "roux"? * Danny the Chef: Well, a roux is a mixture of flour and fat used to thicken sauces. * Kiki: Oh. So what comes next? * Peter the Chef: Well, we add salt and pepper. * Lily the Chef: Next, we slowly add milk, stirring well after each addition. * Mary the Chef: Then we cook and stir until bubbly. * Peter the Chef: We hafta stir in cheese a small amount at a time until fully melted, so we don't want the cheese sauce to stick. * Adam: Wow! Tell us the rest to make it. * Danny the Chef: Well, we drain the macaroni, pour it into the cheese sauce and stir to coat. * Backyard Gang: Wow! * Tina: Mmm! I love mac and cheese! It's one of my favorite foods! * Harlow: I love it, too. * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: Oh, boy! What smells so good! * Baby Bop: (arrives at the school kitchen) Oh, what's cooking? * Backyard Gang: Barney! Quote 2: * Barney: (after the song, "Mac and Cheese") Dig in, everybody! * Baby Bop and the Backyard Gang: YAY!!! * (fades to Amy walking the school cafeteria with her tray of mac and cheese, a carton of milk and an apple) * (when Michael is about to approach Amy, he bumps into her making her tray drop to the ground) *Amy: (screams) AAH!!! *Michael: Sorry! *(cuts to the close-up shot of the mac and cheese all over the floor) *Amy: You did it on purpose!! *(cuts back to Amy and her brother, Michael) *Michael: No, I didn't. It was an accident. I swear. *Barney: (runs to the school cafeteria, but can't stop) All right! What in the name of Texas is going--?! (slips on the some mac and cheese on the floor that Amy and her brother, Michael dropped, yelling and screaming loudly and furiously) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *All: (expect Barney) (yelling loudly) BARNEY!!! *Barney: (yelling and screaming loudly and furiously, as he crashes through the school vent) AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! (falls down and hurts his knee) * Barney: (yelling loudly and furiously) OUCH!!! (crying loudly in pain) (continues crying in pain) My knee! (continues crying loudly in pain) *(the Backyard Gang approach Barney) *Lane: Are you crying, Barney? *Barney: Yes, but my knee hurts! And it had a boo-boo! (continues crying in pain) *(the Backyard Gang groan) *Barney: Gang, help me up. *(the Backyard Gang helps Barney up) *Barney: Whew! Thanks. *Luci: You're welcome, Barney. *Barney: All right, Amy. All right, Michael. Can you tell me what's going on? *Amy: Michael started it! He dropped my tray of mac and cheese on purpose! *Michael: What?! Why did I?! I did not! *Amy: Did too, Michael! You're gonna make a big mess everywhere! *Barney: QUIET!! Quote 3: * (after the song, "Clean Up") * * * * Quote 4: * (after the song, "Bubble, Bubble Bath") * * * * * * * Quote 5: * Barney: (after the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Hawaiian / Goodbye in Hawaiian)") Quote 6: Quotes Taken from the "Barney & Friends" Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!" (as a bonus episode) in the 1994 re-release Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) Quote 2: * (after the song, "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe", Michael )